Battle Ready
by LivingForTv
Summary: E/O Challenge. Word: "green". Three unrelated drabbles about battles the Winchesters fought/fight/will fight. Everything up until 5x04 is fair game.
1. Green green grass of home

**Author's Note: **This is for the E/O Drabble Challenge, this week the word was "green". I've had the week off, and wouldn't you know, three drabbles came out. First one is just because I love this song and wanted to use it somehow. I fought against the angst and we're currently in a truce where none of us is really happy. OR desperatly angsty, so I count that as a win. Repeat after me "you don't do more damage than you can heal".

**Disclaimer: **The song belongs to another era and John Winchester to Kripke.

**Word count: **100

**Warning: **This is a tag for 2x22.

......................................................

**Green, green grass of home**

John had suffered in Hell. That was the short of it. The long was… infinitely longer. But truth be told he had survived. Well, in a manner of speaking, sure, because John had long ago bandoned hope. All that remained was the hunter, and the hunter's instincts. So when the Gate opened he fought back, like he hadn't done for decades. Because a hunter with only one bullet waits, patiently and detached, until he has a clear shot. And the hunter's aim was still true. With the beast dead he turned towards the green, green grass of Home. His Mary.

......................................................

_This was the John piece of the week, next one belongs to Dean..._


	2. Army greens

**Author's Note: **An image that has been playing around in my head for a while, and the word of the week finally released it.

**Disclaimer: **Green belongs to the rainbow and the rest to Kripke.

**Word count: **100

**Warning: **This is a tag for 5x04.

......................................................

**Army greens**

Dean of 2014 waited for his prisoner to regain consciousness, contemplating the extreme likeness.

Not that anything really touched him these days, not since Sam left.

But he did wonder why this clone had come complete with all Dean's own hidden tools.

Why bother with replacing him?

They were losing anyway.

The prisoner stirred, noticed the handcuff and displayed fear and confusion – the essence of humanity.

Then froze as a gaze, green as the arctic ice and just as cold and distant, met his.

Dean of 2014 wasn't inclined to feel pity, least of all towards his own mirror image.

......................................................

_Yeah yeah, Dean's green eyes, hardly original, but I did my best to find a somewhat new description;-) Next piece belongs to... it's a surprise, you'll see..._


	3. In Lucifer's Garden

**Author's Note: **I gotta say I loved "The End", maybe that's why this angsty muse is so hard to kick out. And I absolutely loved how arrogant they managed to make Lucifer in that garden, his own "Eden" but without humans, dressed in white. That was a lovely scene.

**Disclaimer: **Green is the color of envy and we all know where THAT belongs. The others are Kripke's.

**Word count: **100 (Though I had to have all manner of stage setting greenery "cut" ahem, because of the budget.)

**Warning: **This is a tag for for 5x04. One bad word, but it was well-deserved. The sentence in italics comes from Lucifer's speech in "The End".

......................................................

**In Lucifer's Garden**

_Whatever details you alter, we will always end up… here. _

And _here_ they were, Dean in black, Lucifer in white, among the rose bushes.

But today they were green; _here_ had arrived before their bloom.

"You were right" Dean admitted. Lucifer smiled. "We altered… details. And, here _we_ are."

Lucifer nodded, satisfied. He had altered details too, and Michael's vessel was empty.

The fallen angel extended his hand – "Your death, will be painless" – and was shot in the back!

The body flashed.

"Rest in peace, Nick", Sam said, solemnly.

"God have mercy on your soul, Lucifer, you bastard" Dean added.

......................................................

_And we're done! Did you like any of them?_


End file.
